1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to aeration processes for dispersion of liquids in air and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved methods and apparatus for accelerating evaporation processes in waste water treatment and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of aeration procedures as used in and around sewage lagoons and other water or liquid treatment processes. Such aeration practices of increasing air/liquid interface have been well established with little or no improving features for a long number of years as they function to effect a separation or a liquid purification result. The closest prior art known to Applicant which was specifically developed for evaporative elimination of oil well reserve pit fluids is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,849 entitled "Method of Removing Water From Earthen Pits".